


Some random Thorki stuff

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's this time Loki gets drunk and Thor did not. And then...Find it out yourself *wink wink* I'm not saying this fic is good, but at least Thor's not always the dom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing be supportive okay?

"Thor, what are you doing?" Loki had been watching by the door. "Eh, erm...playing with Mjolnir?" Thor stopped and looked up at Loki. Loki sighed. Thor was a bif oaf. "Mother told you not to play with it." It wasn't a question. Loki strolled over to Thor.

"DON'T YOU dare..." Thor started when Loki picked up Mjolnir lightly and placed it on the floor. But Loki had just stared deep into Thor's eyes and Thor had immediately calmed down. "I told you not to touch Mjolnir." Loki snorted, retorting, "Well, Mother told you not to play with it too."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop playing with it." Loki nodded.

But Thor was not done. "On one condition."

"What?"

"Erm...I'll tell you soon enough."

Loki was about to comment but heard someone shout "DINNERTIME" so he just glared at Thor and walked to the dining hall.

___________

Dinnertime. Most awkward time of the day.

Rule one. Never enter the dining hall later than the Allfather.

Rule two. Never leave the dining hall before the Allfather.

Rule three. No communication unless told otherwise by the Allfather.

Rule four. No one was supposed to order more food except for the Allfather.

Final rule. No physical touch with anybody in front of the Allfather. Everything was about the Allfather. Odin was busy eating. He had a big appetite. Never enough food. Always ordering more food even though the rest had more than enough an hour ago. "Father..." Thor was bold enough to speak. But that was Thor, never obeying the rules. "SILENCE!" The hall fell into silence, other than the munching of Odin.

At last, the Allfather set his hands down and got up to leave. When Odin turned his back, Thor silently got out of his chair. Loki just quietly sat down, staring at all the unfinished meat and fruits. Frigga was also staring, but not at the food. She was staring at Odin. "He's in a bad mood."

Loki looked up and nooded.

"Something is bothering him."

"What?"

"Something bad's going to happen and he knows it."

"What is that?"

Frigga stared at Loki for a while and then scanned the room for Thor. "It's better if you do not know."

This being said, Frigga stood up and left.

__________

He crept out. He had a secret lover. A secret wife. No one knew who she was. "I hope," Loki gritted his teeth. Sigyn had been there for him. For two decades. Everytime Loki had been so annoyed with Thor, he went to Sigyn.

But the truth was, he never was annoyed with Thor. He was just jealous that Sif had the attention from Thor that Loki could never have. And Loki thought that having a wife meant that Loki's thoughts of Thor would slowly disappear. But it didn't. The affectionate love, the twisted kind of love, and the strong sexual desires were all there. He had never loved Sigyn as a wife, but he had always used her to distract himself from Thor.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle of leaves that snapped him back to reality. "Sigyn!" He nearly cried out. She just stopped there and glared at him. "What is it, my love?" Then it happened. He had never dreamt of it, not even thought of it.

"You will never get the throne of Asgard."

Loki gasped, "Why?"

"You are adopted!"

"Isn't that good, my love? We can run away together!" Which was good for Loki. It meant that he would be further from Thor.

Loki reached out to touch Sigyn. But she slapped the hand away.

"Love? What's wrong?"

"Don't you see? It means that you would never be king!"

"So?"

"I'm leaving you. Don't stop me. I have already signed the divorce letter." Her voice was icy cold.

"What?" Loki's legs were too weak. He fell to the ground.

"Goodbye, prince." Sigyn mocked and then glided away.

__________

Loki sat on the ground. He had definitely loved a little bit of Sigyn, perhaps not as great as Thor, but definitely loved her for she was constantly there for him. He needed to tell someone. "Father?" Definitely not. "Mother?" Perhaps, but she might tell the Allfather. "Thor." It wasn't an option. He had to tell him.

"Come in!" Came a cheerful voice. "Hey Thor." Loki smiled weakly at him and collapsed onto the ground. "Brother!" Thor was horrified and rushed over to him. "Brother, do you need medical attention?" Loki's heart warmed. He loved the way Thor pampered him. "I'm fine. Just get me to your bed." Thor nodded and place him on the newly washed bed. "What's wrong?" Loki stared deep into those blue eyes. He swallowed heavily and sighed. "Sigyn." Thor looked confused.

"Who?"

"Sigyn. She was my secret wife for two years." Loki shut his eyes and waited for Thor to rage on him.

Surprisingly, Thor didn't. Instead, he said, "Yeah, what about her?"

"She divorced me."

"Why?"

"I would never be king of Asgard."

"Why?" Thor was even more confused now.

"I am adopted."

"What?!" This seems to piss Thor off more than Loki having a secret wife did.

"Yes. Apparently she knew and..."

"She wanted to make use of YOU?!" Thor roared. Loki cringed. So this is why Thor was so pissed off.

But she wasn't the only one making use of the other.

"Yes." Loki sighed.

"Is there anyway I can make up for what she had done to you?"

"Yes."

"Shoot."

"I want to go for a drink."

 

 

 

 

 

"Loki. You're drunk. We have to get back home."

"No...I'm NOT!" Flushed face Loki giggled. Thor had given up a long time ago. "Loki let's go home."

"You think I'm drunk?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'll show you how sober I am."

"How?"

"Follow me."

Loki was standing up with the help of the bar counter. Thor followed, curious. He wanted to see what Loki was up to.

Loki walked for quite a bit, before stumbling in a quiet and dark place at the top of the building.

"Thor," Loki smiled sweetly, "Remember how I hugged you everytime you came home from school?"

"Yes." Thor blushed. He honestly did not know why he was blushing, but he wanted Loki to continue.

"Remember that time when I got those good grades?"

"Yes."

"Remember what you did?"

"I kissed you on the cheeks."

"Remember those times I would climb into your bed when there was a thunderstorm?"

"Yes."

If Thor had thought that they were simply reminiscing, he would rethink that. Loki had his arms around Thor in a second and his lips were dangerously close to Thor's. "What if," Loki unbuttoned the first button on Thor's shirt, "I did all those to you?"

That was how Thor knew it. Knew the answer to everything. Why Loki would unnecessarily touch Thor, from merely greeting to hiding from the Allfather.

"Loki. You're drunk. Let's go home. Now."

Loki threw back his head in laughter and then stared at Thor. "Well, I like the feeling of being drunk."

Thor did not realise this but Loki had finished unbuttoning Thor's shirt and his muscular body was revealed. Before Thor could reject, Loki crashed his lips onto Thor's. Thor moaned against the kiss and Loki grinned. Loki kissed down to Thor's jaw and continued kissing down to his exposed body. Loki licked Thor's abs and Thor was going hard. Very hard. Thor cupped Loki's face and brought him in to kiss him. It started off as a lip kiss, but later it became making out. Tangled tongue together, Thor hated the taste of alcohol but loved the taste of Loki. Loki was surprised at the sudden moan by Thor but pushed in farther. But then Thor pulled away. He stood up and buttoned his shirt.

"Thor?" Loki asked with sadness lacing his voice.

"I'm getting us a room."

__________

"One room. Top floor if possible."

There was a hotel in the bar. Well, not exactly in the bar, more like beside the bar. But they were very close. Customers had wild fun in the bar but if they preferred quiet dining, they could go to the hotel.

After receiving the hotel room card, Thor hobbled to the lift. Loki was not very light to carry. It seemed that Loki was too drunk to walk by himself. The whole entire time, Loki had been unbuttoning Thor's shirt again. The counter lady was neither impressed nor disgusted. She was used to this, almost every night. As long as they had business, she didn't care who took the rooms.

This building was tall. It had fifty levels. Thor giggled and getting into the lift, pushed the fifty button. Loki just brought Thor close and kissed him hungrily. They did that for the whole time in the lift. Then, they had reached their floor and Loki took out the room card. Opening the door, Thor threw Loki on the couch and glanced around the room. It had one bed and Thor grinned. Thor closed the door behind him and bit his lip. The raven haired god motioned him to come forward and Thor obeyed. He took off Thor's shirt and pulled down his pants. Thor kissed Loki's neck. "Look at you," said Thor, "Still fully dressed." Loki ignored Thor's remark and pulled down Thor's boxers. "You're hard." Loki stated. Thor grabbed Loki and pulled him up. The thunder god kissed Loki and he kissed Thor back.

Loki licked down to Thor's jaws and upwards to Thor's ears. He nibbled it for awhile before whispering seductively, "I'm going to ride you until you scream my name."

Thor gasped when Loki suddenly kissed his neck. He pulled down Loki's pants and stared at Loki's chest for a while before unbuttoning the shirt. He fingered Loki's nipples for a while and suck them, his hands wandering down to Loki's crotch. After sucking, Thor pulled Loki's boxers down and kissed Loki. "Do as you promised." With this, Loki spinned Thor around and slammed him onto the armrest. He did it so fast, Thor became dizzy. But a second later, Thor was dizzy with pleasure as Loki had found Thor's entrance and had started fucking him.

Even though they were both virgins, it was still amazing and neither of them felt uncomfortable. It was as though they were meant to be. While taking him from behind, Loki also stroked Thor's cock and made Thor spill. It wasn't long before Loki did the same. It fact, Loki spilled so much that it leaked out from Thor's hole and down the armrest. Thor had a cushion in his mouth, preventing himself from screaming Loki's name. He didn't want Loki to stop. And he didn't want Loki to know that he was having a good time, even though it was plainly obvious. They were both sweating, but Loki continued with his godly stamina. Thor's legs were of no use to him by then, and he was depending on the armrest for support. And then Loki snatched Thor's cushion away. He wanted Thor to scream his name. "Are you enjoying youself?" Loki asked, between his pantings. "No. Too slow." And then Thor had regretted it because immediately Loki had become faster. Thor was gasping for air and one more time Loki thrusted his cock in, Thor would scream his name. So in a desperate attempt, Thor had tried to reach for another cushion, but Loki had widen Thor's legs, which had two effects. One, it made Thor further from the cushion. Two, it made Loki's thrustings much more pleasurable.

"Loki..."

It wasn't a scream but Loki knew when to stop. Exhausted, Loki pulled out from Thor and immediately Loki's spent spilled out from Thor's hole unceasingly. Thor cuddled with Loki, spooning him. "I don't know if you were sober, but that felt great." Loki just snorted and snuggled in closer.

"Goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight."

Loki might have been asleep, or he might not have heard Thor whisper under his breath.

"I love you, Loki"

 

 

 

Loki woke up. He felt drowsy, but not as bad as last night. "Last night?" Loki was shocked to find himself naked besides... "Thor?" He opened his eyes and kissed Loki's neck. "Good morning, beautiful." Loki would have blushed but he needed to get something straight. "Why am I naked?" Thor sighed.

"So you were that drunk..."

"Yes I was."

"That's sad."

"What happened?" Loki's patience was running out.

"We..." Thor looked down and blushed.

"What? Please don't tell me we had sex."

"We did."

"Oh my god, Thor."

"What?" Thor looked up.

"I wanted this for a very long time."

Before Thor could answer, Loki crashed into Thor and their lips met. "How long?"

"Very, very long."

They spent the next fifteen minutes looking at each other, admiring each other silently. And then Loki's belly growled. Thor instinctively got up. "I will make breakfast. Stay here."

After Thor had left to make breakfast, Loki hated himself. One, for not being sober to enjoy the previous night. But Loki snapped out of it and spotted his clothes on the floor. "Where are Thor's?" He muttered to himself. But he didn't ponder about it and he threw on his shirt and green boxers. He didn't bother to button his shirt and looked for his pants. His pants were lying on the floor underneath the couch and he gaped at the sight.

It wasn't his pants that he gaped at, it was the spent flowing down from the armrest. "Whose spent was it?" He wondered. He secretly hoped that it was Thor's, but he didn't wonder too much and put on his pants. The pants had a zipper, but Loki was small enough to just pull the pants on. He then realised that he wasn't that small and he unzipped his pants to comfortably put it on.

Loki walked and stood at the kitchen door, smiling. Thor had his pants on, but not his shirt. "Shirt or no shirt," Loki smiled as he thought, "he's still sexy." Suddenly, Loki couldn't resist the urge and he hugged Thor from behind. Thor had a spatula in one hand and a plate of eggs in the other and nearly dropped the plate when Loki attacked him from behind, but he blushed deeply. Loki let go for a second and then hugged him again. "Sorry, I couldn't resist your sexiness."

Thor laughed and handed the plate to Loki. "This is for you." Loki smiled warmly and he accepted it. "Thank you, dear." Thor blanked at the word. "Call me that again."

"Dear? Dearest."

"Dearest sounds better."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Dearest Thor."

"Dearest Loki."

Loki sighed and laughed. He was starving, and he just stuffed the food in his mouth and grinned at Thor.

"Dearest Thor?" He had finished swallowing his food.

"Yes, dearest Loki?"

"I would like to go for a walk. With you."

__________

Just one day walking in the park with his beloved. He didn't even remember when was the last time he had dated. Thor constantly kept pecking Loki's hair. If anybody saw them, they didn't care. In Asgard, a lot of strange things happen. Strange things like homosexual marraige. Those were the norm, actually. Not like the people recognised the two princes either. There were no television in Asgard, and the people hardly knew how the Allfather looked like.

Thor kept his eyes on Loki. He kept admiring Loki, kept raving about him. His green eyes, raven dark hair, high cheekbones, his perfect pink lips, his sharp nose, his milky white skin, his lean body shape and even his posture. "You're gorgeous." Thor whispered for at least the hundredth time that day. "Smooth talker." Loki insulted Thor. Thor just laughed and they made their way back to the hotel, the privacy of their room.

__________

It was dusk by the time they had reached back. Slamming the door behind them, Loki licked his lips. "So," Loki seductively slid his hand down Thor's chest, "What happened last night?" Thor bit his lip. "Maybe, you would like to show me what had happened?" All Thor could muster was a half smile, trying to hide his excitement.

Thor knelt in front of Loki and unzipped his pants, pulling it down. Loki pulled down his own boxers and stepped out of it. Thor took it in his mouth and was delighted to find it wet with precum.

"Was this what I did last night?"

"No, you did something more ruthless."

"This is already quite...ngh...ruthless."

Thor had started sucking on Loki's cock. The pleasure ran throughout Loki's veins. After a few minutes, Loki couldn't take it. "Thor..." Loki grabbed Thor's hair and was breathing heavily. "Yes?"

"I'm gonna come."

"Do it."

With that, Loki spilled in Thor's mouth but Thor didn't stop until every bit of Loki's spent was drained out from him.

"Thor..." Loki wanted to remind him that they had to return to the palace, but he decided against it. "Nevermind." Loki panted.

"You topped yesterday, so it's my turn today." Thor said, standing up.

"Not fair! I wasn't sober!"

"But I was."

Loki frowned at Thor for a second. But Thor did not look at Loki, so Loki stopped frowning.

"Do you want me to take you on that armrest?" Thor kissed Loki and he moaned.

"Was that where I did you?"

"Yes."

"Is that my come?"

"Both of ours."

Loki sighed and green smoke appeared from his hands, cleaning the place up. "Much better."

"Do you have lube?"

"Already lubed. Remember. Magic." Thor snorted and swung Loki on the couch, trying to find his entrance with his fingers.

Grumbling in frustration, he heard Loki laugh.

"What?" He gruffly said.

"I made it impossible for you to find." There was a gleam in Loki's eyes.

"Fine, you top today too."

__________

Loki soon found out that there was a bed. Of course there should. This was a hotel. "Thor?" Loki started.

"Hm?"

"Come here, dearest." Loki smiled.

Thor obeyed and Loki had his hands all over him, unbuttoning buttons, unzipping zippers. Soon Thor was naked other than a tight boxer protecting his manhood.

Loki grabbed Thor's shirt and used its sleeves to tie around Thor's wrist. "What...?" Thor was about to ask but Loki placed his cold finger on the other's hot lips. Loki left the room to take something. He came back with his clothes.

He told Thor to bite his shirt while he tied the sleeves at the back of Thor's head. Thor could only grumble but no words came out.

Loki pulled Thor's boxers down and grabbed Thor's cock. He heard Thor breathe in sharply and Loki flipped him around. Pulling his hips up, Loki found Thor's entrance and was playfully circling it, sometimes dipping in just to tease Thor. Thor was whining in an embarrassing voice. Suddenly, Loki pushed his two fingers in to the maximum and Thor, not expecting this, came. He spilled and it did not stop. Loki was just stroking Thor's cock, make him spill more. "I love looking at you spill." Loki purred seductively.

It was those little purrs, little things, little moans that aroused Thor. Loki licked his way down to Thor's ass, and slapped it hard. It left a nice red coloured hand shape on his ass. Thor moaned, amused. Loki was squeezing Thor's bottom, and he whispered, "I love your perfect ass."

He touched it for a bit while more, before putting his cock in, painfully slow. He enjoyed watching the god of thunder at his mercy, unable to do anything other than moan. But Thor clenched his fist and pointed one finger. One word, Thor meant. Both of them knew that Loki had seen this so he pulled his cock out and removed his shirt.

"What?"

Thor pulled Loki in for a kiss. They stayed like this, until Loki pulled away and kissed his neck. Then, Loki placed his shirt back into place and resumed his torturing.

__________

Thor's moans had become louder each time Loki entered him. They just kept spilling and spilling and Loki had to multi-task between fucking Thor hard and cleaning up the place. Eventually, he decided that doing both was taking up too much of his energy, so he stopped cleaning up.

They had started with the classic doggy style, which meant that Loki had tortured Thor from behind, Thor had no idea what Loki was doing other than knowing the fact that he was having a good time. Then, when Thor had widened his legs, his hole became tighter, which meant that he had an even more enjoyable time. Thor was surprised at the thrustings of his brother. Everytime Loki entered Thor, he always hit Thor's soft spot, and Thor jusy kept moaning and moaning, legs weak and he grabbed onto a pillow tightly for support. All this time, Loki just kept spilling inside Thor, which basically meant that by then, the whole bed and their bodies were covered with each other's spent. Loki's front thighs were sticky and Loki just had to clean that up. Not to mention the salty sweat.

Loki knew that Thor was going to collapse soon, but he did not care. He just kept entering Thor, the lifeless body infront of him. Thor had stopped moving, leaving the work entirely to Loki, who had not stopped his momentum. The only thing Thor could do was to moan, but he had stopped that, and the moans turned into screams. They were both sweating all over, making the bed very sticky. Then suddenly, Thor stopped screaming and Loki stopped thrusting too. He removed all the constrictions from Thor but Loki heard Thor whisper, "I'm fine, carry on. Please." Loki shook his head and cleaned the place up, making it a more suitable environment to sleep in.

Loki buried his head in Thor's neck and licked up all the sweat. Thor was smiling at him, and he told Loki firmly, "Tomorrow, I am going to top and no tricks." Loki may have been the god of lies and mischief but Thor knew Loki was telling the truth when he nodded, too exhausted to talk. They embraced each other before retiring for the night, smiles on their faces as they both knew that this was just the beginning.


End file.
